Sato's Dark Past (created by Satoshifan101)
Chapter 1: The Start One day, Sato was digging through his closet at his apartment to find some things to store into his storage unit since he was running out of room. While digging through, a pile of junk landed on him, which cause him to fall and sink into the items. When he sat up, looking at the mess, Something had caught his eye. It was a old book he had owned, which he instantly recognized to be his diary where he put his secrets. So, he picked up the book, now ignoring the mess in his closet, and started reading from the first page. June 18, 1972 "Dear Diary. My dad has gotten me a diary for my birthday today! For some reason, mom doesn't want me to be around him. She told me he was doing something bad. I wanted to know what, but my mom said to not worry about it. So, I am going to go into my parents bedroom and look in their closet! Bye, Diary!" He was about to read more, but he got a phone call from Slak (SlakingOff) telling me to meet her / him (I have no idea what gender Slaking off is xD) and Zener at the mall. He wanted to read more of his diary he hadn't seen for a long time, but he knows how stubborn Slak can get. So, he hid his diary under his bed and ran out the front door. ((YAY! The ending of the chapter! It's short, I know. But this is my first story, so be nice. o3o Peace out guys!)) Chapter 2: Seeing an old friend ((I iz back with another chapter! I am adding readers to the story, so here is the list of things you need to under stand (Y/N): Your name (N/N): Nick name (H/L): Hair length (H/C): Hair color Okay then! Read and enjoy!)) Sato's POV: After a long and tiring day with Slak and Zener at the mall, I was walking back home, since I didn't have a car. "Finally, I thought I'd never get out of that mall..." After 15 minutes of walking, I finally made it to my apartment. I went inside, fed my pet and went to my room. I quickly searched under my bed for my old diary and found it. I went ahead are read the 2nd page. June 19, 1972 "Dear Diary. I found something scary... I went to my parent's closet yesterday and I found a lot of dangerous things... Knifes, guns, bullets, and a lot more... And it all belongs to dad... Mom was telling the truth... I also found a note from someone to dad... It was a blackmail note... I need to convince dad to stop whatever he is doing..." I didn't remember much from my past, but a part of me didn't want to remember for some strange reason... but something didn't really feel right... like I had a feeling something bad is going to happen... I decided to read more. But as I was about to read page 3, I heard a knock coming from his front door. 'Again!?' I thought. I hid the book under my bed again, and went to my front door. When I opened it, I saw (y/n). "(y/n)?" (y/n)'s POV: 'It has been a while since I saw Sato...' you thought. You hadn't seen him in a 2 years. You were hoping that he still lived at his apartment. You were his childhood friend since you were 8. You still remember that day when he saved you from a bully. Flashback: 'I gotta hurry!' You thought as you rushed through the halls. If you weren't running you'd be late for class. As you were about to enter you classroom, you felt something grab you. You looked behind you, and you saw Nick, the school bully. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. You could tell he wanted you to be late. "Let me go!" you yelled at Nick. "Hmm... nah. I think you would rather be late." You managed to kick him away and enter your class. ~Timeskip~ After class, it was time for recess. You really loved it here. You sat near a tree, watching others play around. You were sketching on your sketchpad when you felt someone in front of you. You looked up and you saw Nick looking at you, angrily. You got up and took your sketchpad and tried to walk away then Nick pulled you back. "Where do you thing you're going?" he asked, having a tight grip on your arm. "Away from here." You said sternly. "You're not going anywhere. I'm gonna get revenge since you kicked me in the hallway." After he said that, he raised a fist, meaning he was going to punch you. You closed your eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But... there was no pain. Also, the grip on your arm disappeared. You opened your eyes, seeing a brown-haired boy in front of you. "You okay?" He asked. "Y-yeah... I am..." You replied. "So who are you? I'm Sato." (By the way, Sato is 10.) "I'm (y/n)." After sharing your names, the bell rang. "So... see ya after school?" He asked. "Sure." you replied. End of flashback: You were trying to think of a way for you to repay him. But when you found a way, the whole town was destroyed. You and Sato found each other and ran out of the state and went all the way to Ohio. (You and Sato lived in Texas.) You had no idea how you managed to get there, but you didn't care. You found Sato's apartment number: "4-L". Yup this is the one. You knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. When the door opened, you saw Sato's face. "(y/n)?" he asked. "The one and only!" ((That's the end of chapter 2. If it's short, I'm sorry. Like I said, this is my first story. Please be nice to me D: Anyways, bye! Hope you enjoyed!)) Category:Fan Fic Category:Stories